Keeping Her Grounded
by PleasantValleySunday
Summary: Natasha's world is crumbling down, and Clint's not there to save her. But luckily, Stevie Rogers is.


Her covers were all blown- which had been her own fault, but it had been the right decision. Every single address of her safe houses had leaked onto the internet. Natasha's world was crumbling down, and Clint wasn't there to save her.

She had put up a facade at the cemetery, hiding her fear and how lost she felt under her layers of toughness. Fury and Sam had been fooled, but Stevie had been able to see right through Natasha's walls. Natasha felt ashamed that Stevie had been able to see her fear, but she didn't let that show either.

Later that night, when Natasha was alone in some roadside motel, where the paint was chipping and everything reaked of dust, Natasha had let herself cry for the first time in years. She had cried into the tacky old throw pillow on the couch, because Clint wasn't there to hug her and tell her everything would be okay, even if he knew that everything was not okay. Clint would've let her cry into his shoulder, and Clint would've put her in bed and tucked her in when she fell asleep. Clint would've stayed with her all night and he would've protected her, because he's the best friend in the history of EVER.

But Clint wasn't here, Natasha had no clue whose side he was on (the thought of him working with HYDRA had haunted her since New Jersey), so she just cried harder.

Natasha almost missed the knocking. She sniffled and stood up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve before looking through the peephole. Stevie stood there, running her fingers through her hair nervously. Natasha unlocked the door and opened it, her eyes meeting Stevie.

Stevie entered the room and slowly shut the door, shaking off her coat and laying it on the floor. She kicked her shoes off and placed them by the door, all while keeping eye contact with the redhead. Then Stevie slowly stood back up and walked forward, a bit hesitantly. She entered Natasha's personal space and offered her a small smile, before enveloping her in a hug.

Natasha stiffened for a moment, before she relaxed into Stevie's arms. Stevie began to lightly trace comforting patterns on Natasha's back, not caring in the slightest that her shirt was getting wet from Natasha's tears.

They stood like that for a minute, before Natasha pulled away slightly to look up at Stevie. Their faces were just inches apart, Natasha could feel Stevie's breathing. Her eyes lowered to Stevie's crimson lips, and they looked so inviting. She looked back up at Stevie, who was watching her intently.

"Stevie," Natasha's voice was barely audible, a little pathetic. "Please".

Stevie smiled softly before placing her lips upon Natasha's. Her lips were so soft, like how Natasha had imagined them to be (not that she did that on a regular basis, only every other day...or so). Stevie's kiss was gentle and reassuring, which was just what Natasha had needed.

Stevie's tongue ran across Natasha's bottom lip, and Natasha opened her mouth to allow Stevie entrance. Her tongue explored every part of Natasha's mouth, while Stevie's hand moved to cup Natasha's face.

When Stevie pulled away, Natasha had a pang of longing, and her eyes locked with Stevie's again. She wanted Stevie to take care of her, to make love to her and keep Natasha grounded.

Stevie examined Natasha closely, knowing exactly what Natasha wanted. "Are you sure?" she asked, one hand still cupping Natasha's face, and the other moving to the hem of her sweatshirt.

Natasha nodded, arms weaving around Stevie's neck and kissing her gently on the lips. Stevie bit her lip and tugged Natasha's sweatshirt up. Natasha raised her arms over her head and allowed Stevie to pull the sweatshirt off, tossing it with Stevie's coat and leaving Natasha in an old tank top. That was soon removed also, and Natasha suddenly felt self conscious about her hideous black bra.

"Lay on the bed, " Stevie commanded. She didn't use her Captain America voice, which made Natasha feel even better. "On your back."

Natasha did as she was told, letting her hair spread around her like a halo. Stevie climbed onto the bed and straddled Natasha's waist, applying most of her weight on her knees so she didn't squish the smaller woman. She was quick to shrug off her own shirt, flinging it near the door to add onto the growing pile of clothes.

Stevie then leaned forward and began pressing kisses along Natasha's neck, making sure to flick her tongue across Natasha's pulse point, which sent shivers down Natasha's spine. She then continued down further, sucking on Natasha's collarbone. Her hand had snaked under Natasha, and was quick to unclasp her bra.

Stevie sat up again, lightly hooking her fingers around the thick straps and pulling them down gently. The bra was flung across the room, and Natasha heard it lightly thunk against the door. Natasha had to resist the urge to cross her arms over her chest while Stevie took in the sight of her.

"You're so pretty, Nat." She purred.

Stevie's fingers trailed lightly around the curve of her breast, squeezing one nipple experimentally. The small gasp she received encouraged Stevie to continue, leaning back down and taking the nipple in her mouth and sucking on it. One hand gripped Natasha's waist, the other going to play with Natasha's other breast.

Natasha moaned quietly, arching her back into Stevie's touch. Her hands settled into Stevie's hair, pulling it out of the bun Stevie had thrown it in. The honey blonde curls fell gracefully (seriously, Natasha believed everything Stevie did was graceful) onto her stomach, tickling her belly button.

Stevie looked up and met Natasha's eyes, before switching over and giving her other breast the same treatment. The hand that had laid on Natasha's hip moved lower, her thumb brushing the skin under the waistband of her jeans.

Stevie finally moved her mouth away from Natasha's chest, and continued down her torso. She gently kissed the scar where the Winter Soldier had shot her, before sitting up and unbuttoning Natasha's jeans.

"Off." she said, and Natasha was quickly kicking of her jeans and underwear. Stevie trailed her fingers through the wiry red curls, watching Natasha's face for any signs of discomfort. Natasha smiled softly and lifted her hips slightly, which Stevie took as a sign.

Stevie rubbed Natasha's folds, before sliding a finger into her. Natasha bucked her hips, and Stevie added another finger. She curled them slightly, and Stevie couldn't remember selling her soul to the devil, but the noise that came from Natasha's mouth was totally worth it.

Stevie did this again, and again, because the sounds coming from Natasha were now her addiction. She knew Natasha was close to the edge, so Stevie sped up her motions, using her thumb to rub Natasha's clit.

Natasha didn't last much longer, and Stevie continued her motions as Natasha came all over her fingers. Once she was sure Natasha had come down from her orgasmic high, Stevie withdrew her fingers and licked them clean.

Natasha watched as Stevie stood up and slipped out of her own jeans, before the blonde lifted up the covers and slid under them. Natasha followed suit, and let Stevie wrap her arms around her, because Stevie would protect Natasha while she slept. Stevie buried her face into Natasha's hair, smiling as she slept.

* * *

In the morning, Natasha would ask how Stevie knew what she had needed.

"After Bucky fell from the train, Peggy had been there for me. She had known exactly what I needed, and Peggy had kept me grounded during that time." Stevie admitted, propping herself on her elbows. "And you needed someone to keep you grounded. So, here I am."

Natasha took this in, letting her head fall against Stevie's shoulder.

"So what does this make you and I?" She asked, making some elaborate motion with her hand at the two of them.

"Well," Stevie drawled, "What do you want this to be?"

Natasha thought for a moment. She looked up into Stevie's clear blue eyes, and a smile formed formed.

"Us."

**So, I hope I did Natasha and Stevie justice. This was my excuse to write lesbian smut, and there's feelings mixed in there to, so that's a plus. **

**I'd like to pint out that no, Natasha and Clint ARE NOT dating in this. I just mentioned Clint a lot because I wanted to express how badly Natasha wanted her best friend right now.**

**~Pleasant**


End file.
